


Trapped in their Devotion

by BunniesAce



Category: Beauty and the Beasts (Webcomic), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Alpha Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Alpha Wēn Qíng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harem, Beastmen - Freeform, Bunny Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Cinnamon Roll Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harems, Hybrids, Lesbian Wēn Qíng, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jiāng Yànlí, Omega Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Tiger Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn is a Little Shit, Zoology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAce/pseuds/BunniesAce
Summary: Wei Ying wanted to be a musician but his heart was crushed when he failed to get any sort of sponsor or record deal. They even told him to give up. It only got worse when Madam Yu kicked him out of the house.With no where to go Wei Ying wandered the streets and perhaps it was by fate that he was hit by truck and died instantly.Wei Ying's eyes shot open and he shot up into a sitting position."Where the hell am I..." Wei Ying mumbled confused as he looked around at the seemingly endless forest.Wei Ying felt something fuzzy tickling his tailbone and wondered if he had sat on some poor animal. He reached behind him and yelped in surprise when he felt a small fluffy tail. In a panic he quickly reached up and felt the long fuzzy bunny ears on the top of his head."What the hell is this!!" Wei Ying exclaimed._____Welcome to the au no one asked for! Wei Ying transmigrates to a world filled with beastmen where Alphas are beautiful and omegas are ugly. When the average looking Wei Ying ends up in this world as a omega he is thought to be absolutely beautiful.This au is based off a manhwa I read called "Beauty and the Beasts" and you don't need to know about it to read this fic.
Relationships: Jiāng Yànlí/Wēn Qíng, Jīn Zǐxuān/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Mò Xuányǔ/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Niè Huáisāng/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Niè Míngjué/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Everyone, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Other(s), Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín
Comments: 83
Kudos: 868
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a harem fic and I’m still unsure if I want to make Wangxian end game or make a polyamory relationship. It is also still undecided if there will be smut, if there is imma just cri lol

Jiang Yanli had gotten married and moved out.

Jiang Cheng had moved out soon after once he graduated from the police academy and became a cop.

And Wei Ying? He wanted to be a musician but his dreams were crushed when he failed to get any sort of sponsor or record deal.  
"Nobody's interested in your shrill music."  
"It's best to give up." They had said.

The worst day of his life only got worse when he went home. Madam Yu berated him for all their wasted effort and money on him to become a musician. She shoved all his belongings into a trash bag as Wei Ying begged for her to give him some time to just find a job. She ignored his pleas and harshly shoved him out the door with his stuff.  
"Don't come back." She stated firmly as she slammed the door shut.

Wei Ying held back his tears as he picked up his stuff and left. He couldn't go to Jiang Yanli because she was building a family of her own now and he couldn't go to Jiang Cheng because their relationship has been terrible ever since Jiang Cheng became a cop.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice he was crossing the street. He also didn't notice a truck coming at him full speed. Wei Ying looked up to see the truck just before it him and just like that Wei Ying's life came to an end.

_______

Wei Ying's eyes shot open and he shot up into a sitting position.  
"Where the hell am I..." Wei Ying mumbled confused as he looked around at the seemingly endless forest.  
Wei Ying felt something fuzzy tickling his tailbone and wondered if he had sat on some poor animal. He reached behind him and yelped in surprise when he felt a small fluffy tail. In a panic he quickly reached up and felt the long fuzzy bunny ears on the top of his head.  
"What the hell is this!!" Wei Ying exclaimed.

Wei Ying would have contemplated what to do and how to get out of this forest but every single one of his thoughts were destroyed as he heard the familiar growl of dogs. All his thoughts went into a absolute panic as he saw four large dogs emerge from the bushes. Wei Ying scrabbled away from the terrifying creatures only for his back to hit a tree. His heart sunk into his stomach as he came to the dreadful realization that he was surrounded.

Wei Ying felt tears drip down his face and steadily began sobbing as they got closer.  
"S-stay awa-away from m-me" Wei Ying cried.  
Wei Ying's brain was going a mile a minute but it abruptly came to a stop when a large white tiger suddenly stood before him.

The tiger growled at the large dogs and they easily gave up as they whimpered before running off. His tears slowed as he stared blankly at the... the... white tiger? Wei Ying watched curiously as the tiger morphed into a beautiful man about his age.  
"Are you alright?" The man asked and it took a moment for Wei Ying to process the question before he nodded.  
"The rabbit tribe is far from here... I will bring you back home with me to the tiger tribe for now." He said and Wei Ying nodded before speaking.  
"What's your name?" Wei Ying asked as he stood up from the ground.  
"Lan Zhan." He replied.  
"Nice to meet you Lan Zhan, my name is Wei Ying." Wei Ying said smiling brightly.  
"Mn, riding on my back will be faster." Lan Zhan said as he morphed back into a tiger and Wei Ying was confused only for a second before he understood. 

Wei Ying climbed onto the white tiger that was roughly twice the size of him. Once he settled on top of Lan Zhan he couldn't help but think that his fur was extremely soft. Wei Ying couldn't help but basically hug Lan Zhan as he brought him to what he had called the tiger tribe. Wei Ying gently rubbed his cheek against Lan Zhan's fur and weirdly wanted to just purr at how soft and warm it is. 

Lan Zhan's pace slowed and Wei Ying sat up to see a village with many people walking the streets, most of them having a tigers qualities but none of them were white like Lan Zhan. As they go further into the village people started greeting Lan Zhan as second young master. 

"Lan Zhan, I see you have brought back a omega from the bunny tribe." A man said as he approached them and Wei Ying noticed he had white ears and tail just like Lan Zhan's.  
Wei Ying didn't know what a omega was but knew better than to question it since he was supposed to know.  
"Mn." Lan Zhan said simply and chatter started to break out around them.  
"As expected of the second young master of the tiger tribe to find such a rare beauty."  
"Who knew such a beautiful omega existed."  
"Woah, how lucky~"  
"Wish I could find a omega like that!"  
Wei Ying only felt more confused at all the chatter. How was he beautiful? He was at most considered average in his world. Wei Ying could only assume most omegas were ugly.

"I wish you the best of luck then." The man said with a gentle smile, the opposite of Lan Zhan's emotionless expression.  
"Mn. I will see brother later." Lan Zhan said as walked away with Wei Ying.

'What kind of a conversation was that!!!??? All Lan Zhan said was 'mn' what was he even wishing him luck for!?!?!?!?' Wei Ying's mind screamed in frustration at the lack of understanding.

Lan Zhan stopped in front of a small house that was similar to the rest of the village. The houses here seemed to be simple and made mostly of wood but definitely out dated compared to Wei Ying's world. There was no floor and nobody wore shoes or clothes like the ones in his world. Wei Ying didn't think deeply about it till now but he was also wearing the same kind of clothes as most of the people here. The clothes were just simple cloth that covered from the chest to roughly mid thigh. Although he noticed some men only wore cloth that covers from their hip to mid thigh.

"Is this your house?" Wei Ying asked as he got off Lan Zhan's back.  
"Mn, have a house in the city of beasts too." Lan Zhan said as he morphed to look human again.  
"The city of beasts? What's that?" Wei Ying asked, the rest of places like the tiger tribe and the bunny tribe were pretty self explanatory.  
"You don't know...?" He asked and Wei Ying realized he was probably supposed to know. Wei Ying nodded and Lan Zhan answered his question,  
"The city of beasts is the biggest gathering of beastmen in our region. My mother and father are there so I will take you there sometime."  
"Are they white tigers like you?" Wei Ying asked out of curiosity.  
"Mother is. Father is not." Lan Zhan said.  
"Really? Why is it so rare? I think it's really pretty." Wei Ying asked but regretted it when he felt the mood drop.  
"Mother said it is disliked and rare because it is a disadvantage when hunting.... many omega dislike this..." Lan Zhan said calmly.  
"I don't really care about things like that!" Wei Ying giggled thoughtlessly.

The ghost of a smile graced Lan Zhan's face and Wei Ying could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.  
"Mn, stay here and I will bring a doctor here to examine you to make sure you are alright. It is not good for omegas to wander from their tribe without a alpha." Lan Zhan said and Wei Ying nodded since it would do no harm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Wei Ying meets Wen Qing and Wen Ning  
> -Wen Ning is cute as ever  
> -Lan Zhan is cute too  
> -Wei Ying thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that whether it turns out as a harem fic or not I will have cute scenes with all the pairs tagged.

It didn't take long for Lan Zhan to return with two people he assumed to be the doctor he was talking about.   
"This is Wen Qing and her assistant Wen Ning." Lan Zhan introduced the woman and younger man next to her. The woman looked to be a part of the tiger tribe while the man had the features of a deer??  
"This is your omega? The rabbit tribe is pretty far from here, how did he get here?" Wen Qing said as she went up to Wei Ying with a basket fill with just about everything she may need as a doctor.  
"Mn. Found him cornered by some alphas of the dog tribe." Lan Zhan said and Wen Qing scoffed.  
"The dog tribe is a eye sore. They try to break the natural law. Omega choose their Alpha(s) and a Alpha can only ever be with one omega. It's absolutely foolish that they try to go against this." Wen Qing explained as she examined Wei Ying.  
"Hm... after looking him over he seems to be a bit malnourished so you should feed him nuts and potatoes. You can also feed him red meats and salmon but the bunny tribe tends to avoid eating meat." Wen Qing said instructing Lan Zhan.

While the two were discussing the best course of action, Wei Ying smiled as the one who came with Wen Qing approached him.  
"Y-You're very pretty..." Wen Ning stuttered shyly, his cheeks bright red.  
"Hehe really? You're the first person to tell me that."   
Wei Ying said making some old memories surface.

Although there had been murmurs when he arrived, none of them said anything to his face. Even in his world no one had told him that. He had only heard scrutiny from his peers, whether it be about his personality or career choice or Madam Yu's fury about his very existence ever since Uncle Jiang died. He wonders if anyone other than Jiang Yanli even mourned his death.

Wei Ying was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Wen Ning hug him gently. Wei Ying's expression visibly softened even as Wen Ning nuzzled into his neck. A blush crept up his face and he couldn't help but think 

'Cute!'

However the moment was ruined when Lan Zhan yanked Wen Ning off of him.   
"Mine." Lan Zhan growled out and what surprised Wei Ying was Wen Ning growled back, although it looked much less threatening.  
"H-He didn't reject m-my affections, i-it's his choice as a omega n-not yours." Wen Ning stuttered, obviously struggling to argue with Lan Zhan.

It was then that it hit Wei Ying that this world was mostly based off primal instincts not reason. Wei Ying felt that omega were the females of this world and alpha are the males.  
"My brother is right. If he wants both of you as mates then you both are free to accept." Wen Qing said as she handed something wrapped to Wei Ying.

Both Wen Ning and Lan Zhan looked at him expectantly with that. Wei Ying realized at this point he had accidentally 'flirted' with the two. Perhaps when Lan Zhan said he was bringing him to the tribe it meant more than safety. Not only that he hugged nuzzled into Lan Zhan's fur. He also had let Wen Ning hug and comfort him to the point where Wen Ning started nuzzling into his neck.

"I like... both...?" Wei Ying said and flushed at the thought that he had just said he liked them both. He had nothing against poly relationships but he had never really thought about being in one.

Before Wei Ying knew it he was being hugged by the two alphas. Wen Ning hugged him from behind while Lan Zhan hugged his front. Wei Ying blushed as he heard what sounded like purring coming from both of them.  
"Ok you two, you've scented him long enough.   
A-Ning, you need to come with me too see a few other patients and then you can come back here ok?" Wen Qing said and just like that Wen Ning reluctantly let go of him.  
"Alright, JieJie" Wen Ning said and looked at Wei Ying one last time before leaving with Wen Qing.

Lan Zhan let go of Wei Ying, "going out to get food." Lan Zhan said he left too. Now that Wei Ying was alone and not basically being swaddled between two alphas bodies he opened the wrapped package that Wen Qing gave him. Inside was what looked like tea leaves however when he smelt it, it smelled extremely bitter. Wei Ying figured he could ask Wen Ning what it was when he came back.

Wei Ying figured this was a good time to think and so first things first, he looked under his clothes and everything seemed the same as his world but it's not like he can check further than his appearance. While thinking about appearances he remembered he saw marks on a lot of alphas faces. Do they mean something? Wen Ning and Wen Qing had two and Lan Zhan had three. He hasn't seen anyone with more than Lan Zhan, the only person even close was Lan Zhan’s brother who also had three marks.  
Maybe they were a symbol of power? Wei Ying thought since most people seemed to respect Lan Zhan.

Wei Ying heard the door open and looked over to see Lan Zhan holding a basket filled with vegetables, fruit and nuts of all kinds.  
“Didn’t know what you liked... so I got lots of different food.” Lan Zhan said and Wei Ying smiled brightly, “thank you Lan Zhan.”   
Wei Ying could see the pink that dusted Lan Zhan’s ears but ignored it as he looked at the stuff in the basket. A lot of it was fruits, vegetables and nuts he had never seen before Wei Ying picked up one of the fruits he recognized which was dragon fruit but stared at it for a moment as he realized he didn’t know how to eat it without a knife to open it.

Wei Ying looked to Lan Zhan for help, “I can’t open it...”  
Lan Zhan didn’t say anything as he took the fruit and easily opened it with his hands  
“There.” Lan Zhan said as he gave the two half’s of the fruit back to Wei Ying.  
“The other half is for you.” Wei Ying said and smiled only taking one half.  
The ears of Lan Zhan were slightly pink as he ate the fruit and Wei Ying couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

How cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh next chapter will be Wei Ying being Wei Ying and accidentally attracting two Alphas (´∀｀)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying meets two snake hybrids :p

Wei Ying woke up with a start once he realized he was sleeping on top of Lan Zhan with his head on his chest even though he could have swore he fell asleep by himself. Wei Ying quickly got off of Lan Zhan when he noticed said man was quietly watching him.  
"S-sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you! Was I heavy? Did I drool? Aaahhh I'm sorry if I kept you awake!" Wei Ying rambled a bit, his cheeks undeniably red.  
"Mn. It's fine." Lan Zhan said and Wei Ying couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.  
It's fine!?!? What does that mean??? 

Wei Ying sighed, trying to figure it out might just fry his brain. Wei Ying wished he had a flute that he could play to calm his nerves whenever he needed. He sat there quietly until a imaginary lightbulb lit up above his head. 

What if he found some bamboo and made his own flute?   
"Lan Zhan I'm going out to get something, you should prepare food until I get back." Wei Ying said.  
Lan Zhan, "but..."  
"Don't worry I won't go far, I promise." Wei Ying said to reassure him.  
"Mn..." Lan Zhan seemed to say reluctantly, but didn't protest anymore.

Wei Ying left and went to the forest just outside the village and it didn't take him long to find bamboo but quickly realized he neglected to bring anything to cut it. Should he just go back? No, he should at least bring something back. Wei Ying looked around for a while, not finding much until he saw something glisten under the sun in the distance. He walked over to it and was surprised to see a shallow with hole with two bundles of material Wei Ying had never seen before, one was a beautiful light green and the other a dark green, almost black in colour. He bent down to pick up both of the materials and realized the light green one was light and silky while the dark green one was heavy and felt rougher to the touch.

"Look brother they like both of ours!" One voice said, clearly happy at the prospect.  
"Mm, they seem to be from the bunny tribe." A deeper voice said and Wei Ying turned around to see what was two snake hybrids. It took only a moment for Wei Ying to realize what he is holding is snake skin.  
Before Wei Ying knew it he let out a small gasp as he was swept off his feet by the dark green snake hybrid. He easily held Wei Ying in one arm and it was then that he saw the four marks on his face. He had more than Lan Zhan!!  
"Wei Ying!" A shout came and Wei Ying realized Lan Zhan had come running after him.  
"Lan Zhan?" Wei Ying said, confused as to why he's here.  
"Let him go!" Lan Zhan growled but the hybrid holding Wei Ying just scoffed.  
"Don't bite off more than you can chew little tiger."  
He said as he easily left, carrying Wei Ying.

_____

Wei Ying wasn't sure what he was expecting when he was taken away by these two snake hybrids but it wasn't for him to be spoiled by them. He had learned that the light green was Nie Huaisang and that the dark green one was Nie Mingjue. Nie Huaisang had taken to making him clothes for him out of his shed skin. The clothes were undoubtedly better than any he had seen so far.   
"Thank you, Huaisang." Wei Ying said softly as he looked at the long light green skirt and crop top. He was grateful for the extra coverage.  
Huaisang smiled, clearly proud that his omega liked his handy work.  
"You should put it on!" Huaisang said happily.  
"Can I have some privacy?" Wei Ying asked when Huaisang didn't leave or look away.  
"Hm? Why?" Huaisang asked clearly confused.  
"Please just look away!" Wei Ying exclaimed, flushed red like a tomato.  
Nie Huaisang seemed confused but obeyed and closed his eyes. Wei Ying quickly changed into the clothes that Huaisang made before Huaisang would decide to open his eyes.

"There you can look now." Wei Ying said and Huaisang opened his eyes, scanning Wei Yings body, lingering on the fluffy bunny tail.  
Wei Ying was admiring how comfy and silky the clothes were until he let out a small squeak when he felt a hand touch his tail. His fingers gently fondled his tail and Wei Ying couldn't help but squirm under the touch. His tail twitched under the touch, it felt good and he couldn't stop the the low rumble in the back of his throat.

"How cute." Huaisang said, clearly overjoyed about what had just happened.  
Wei Ying's cheeks were already flushed red but it spread to his whole face as he realized what just happened. Why is tail so sensitive? Why did it feel so good? Ohhh god he...

He purred...

"I'm back- hm? What did I miss?" Nie Mingjue asked as he entered the cave to a proud and overjoyed Huaisang.  
"He liked it! He purred!" Huaisang said proudly and Wei Ying promptly wanted to die in a hole.  
Nie Mingjue hummed in acknowledgment, clearly amused by the whole thing as he asked, "what'd he like?"  
"I made him new clothes and he looked so pretty, I just couldn't help but touch his tail!" Huaisang exclaimed happily. Wei Yings ears went down flat against his head as he puffed out his cheeks in indignation.

The two brothers chuckled as they both brought Wei Ying into a hug.  
"Sorry, sorry. We'll stop teasing our lil bunny, besides I found a village nearby that we can take you too." Nie Mingjue said, clearly not that apologetic.  
"We can buy you lots of nice things too!" Nie Huaisang said, ready to spoil his omega.  
"You don't have too..." Wei Ying said, not used to such a thing.

He was used to people scorning him for things he couldn't control. Madam Yu and Jiang Cheng blamed him for Jiang Fenmians death, he too blamed himself. Wei Ying had been drinking and Jiang Fengmian being the kind man he was, came to drive him home. However they never made it home.   
His memories of the incident are hazy but he'll never forget the image of Jiang Fengmians body, limp, bloody, and impaled on a piece of steel.

"Let's go tomorrow instead. You should rest." Nie Mingjue said, his voice unnaturally soft as it brought him out of his thoughts.  
"Mm..." Wei Ying mumbled in agreement, he suddenly felt drained.  
"Just let us take care of you." Nie Huaisang said.  
The two of them wrapped their tails around him as if to protect him as they laid him down. They laid on either side of Wei Ying as they embraced him. 

Wei Ying felt warm, he felt safe.


End file.
